


Mother May I

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Dust (Short Film)
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, F/M, Foreplay, Hypnotism, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Wings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, dream state, due to not being fully awake, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the short film Dust staring Alan Rickman (you can find it on you tube 8 min long)</p><p>The Tooth Fairy who has a very unexpected physical form sometimes takes the opportunity to seduce a mother when he can after claiming her child's tooth.<br/>He calls her "Mother" the way you might use a title like "Doctor" or "President" no incestuous intent behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother May I

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> This was the first thing of this sort I wrote using the voice typing program so it was bit strange as I was already going for a slightly different tone than I usually do. I would have loved a beta reader but no luck finding on and was bleary eyed and sick of looking at it...so I hope I got most of it and that the flow is ok...because I've let it sit about 3 months already and need to be done with it as a couple people wanted to see it. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~*~

~*~

Down the hall was where the mother's room would be in a house like this. He didn't sense that a man was here, haden’t seen one earlier as he watched, waiting before entering to take the son’s tooth from under his pillow. After which he ground it and snorted it like a drug off a mirror in his pocket. No convenient one on nightstand or dresser like a little girls room. The effects were immediate and striking. Hitting him like a strong orgasm and causing his wings to emerge and flutter. Now in the after daze, he walked, almost staggered down the hall trailing his hand along the wall in the darkness, a small night light was shining from the bathroom. At the end of the hall there were doors to the left and the right. Slowly and cautiously he put his hand on the doorknob to the left and turned it slowly hearing the latch click sharply in the silence. Opening the door just a slit he peered in trying to get a view of the room. It was the right one. A shaft of light from a street lamp fell from the open curtain across the bed, illuminating the mother's form as she lay there.  
He closed the door behind him leaning his back against it, sighing deeply, breathing in the scents of a woman, perfume, hair spray, and subtle unidentifiable things. He sat lightly on the bed beside her and stroked her hair trying to judge how deep in sleep she was. How difficult it would be to seduce her into a staying in a dream state. The mother did not stir except a little bit as he ran his fingers through her hair again and cupped his hand under her chin then rested it on her cheek. She was serene, he hoped this would be easy and he spied a bottle of sleeping pills on the bedside table. Even better, the ones who took sleeping pills were always more suggestible, less likely to properly wake up.  
"Mother…” he whispered, “Wake up, just a little." He said in his deep throaty voice. "You're having a lovely sexy dream… wonderful… everything smashing together and you… can't tell... what is real… and what a dream is." He leaned over and kissed her forehead she murmured and shifted in the bed as he trailed his hand across her shoulder pushing down the bedclothes. She was wearing a snug white sleeveless T-shirt. He shrugged off his jacket and vest and tossed it on the floor, his wings were flapping softly with the new freedom and the afterglow of the tooth intoxication. He reclined beside her and kissed her lips so soft and light like two whispers meeting.

"Oh." she breathed softly, her eyes blinking open. "Who are you?"

"Don't be frightened…you’re dreaming. This is the middle of a dream." 

He kissed her forehead and then her lips again, moving his hand to her soft shoulder. His hand was large and slightly rough against her smooth skin as was his stubbly beard rubbing against her face.

"But who are you?" She questioned him again as he broke the kiss but she reached out her hand to his shoulder without alarm.

"I am the tooth fairy,” he told her.

"I didn't lose a tooth." The mother said a bit perplexed and groggy.

"I know you didn't, but your son did. So I came to fetch it. I like to sometimes come visit the mothers after I visit the children." The tooth fairy leaned in to kiss her deeply on the mouth then asked, “Mother, May I make love to you?" Cupping his hand under her chin again and searching her face and eyes.

He wasn't really looking for an answer. She murmured against his mouth as he kissed her deeply again and let his hands wander over her breasts in the snug white T-shirt her nipples were already hard and protruding he grasped one between his fingers and rolled it between them, then stroked his thumb across the tip. He could feel her body shifting, relaxing in her starting to lose any tension, if she had even had any.

"You like that then?" He whispered in her ear. ”You are enjoying the dream, are you?" He pressed his mouth against her ear and kissed around the shell of it flicking gently with his tongue. She shivered against him, a love me shiver.

"Yes, it’s a nice dream.” She smiled, her hand exploring his chest and she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, letting her fingers explore inside. He let his head roll back and he sighed as she found his nipples running her soft fingers across them and a moan escaped him deep from his throat. He was hard, so hard inside his tight brown trousers. He pressed himself against her body and left off kneading her breasts, moving his hand to her buttocks so he couldn't help but press her fully against him. He buried his face in her neck kissing and sucking her ear lobe before he let off to go back to her mouth. He let his tongue probe inside running it across her nice teeth which he had noticed that afternoon. As he pressed her flat he found himself get harder still, felt like he would burst from his snug trousers as he undulated against her. He ran his hand to the waist of her shorts and started to pull them down slightly. This was where it could get tricky this was where they sometimes woke up. This was one of the places in the dreamscape where the reality tended to override it. He let his hand rest against her exposed hip.

"This is nice isn't it?" The tooth fairy asked her. He knew that asking leading questions was the best procedure for acquiescence. He let his fingers brush with the whisper touch barely there against her hip. And then down to the back of her thigh. So light like a like a feather back up and over her belly. "So nice …such a lovely dream is happening … such a lovely dream isn’t it Mother?"

"Yes!" she gasped shifting against him letting her hands move to his to backside where she squeezed. He took that opportunity to pull her shorts down further she wasn't wearing any panties. He slid his hands under her against the globes of her naked bum and squeezed them return.

"Oh God that's nice,” she said moaning softly.

"Shall I undo my trousers? Or would you like to help me?" He rolled away from her slightly and he felt her hand and fingers travel like kisses to the throbbing bulge of his groin and she rested it there palming him through his clothes he groaned at her touch which was becoming surprisingly aggressive. He pulled her shorts down further working them towards her knees. Then he pushed up the T-shirt on one side exposing her breast, while she continued to massage his hardness he sucked at her nipple. She seemed to want to prolong this and he was willing to comply as long as everything stayed as it should.

"Oh please Mother, Mother open my trousers." He reached his hand to help her undo the clasp and the zipper. Instantly his cock sprang forward like a prisoner released from his bonds. The tooth fairy tried to stifle his groans coming deep in his throat. The boy was well down the hall but that was still another risk that the child could wake and walk in on them and be frightened, it had happened before. In those instances it was much harder to smooth over a mother fully waking up. He shimmied his trousers down a little as he felt her soft hand's grasp his erect prick. The loud groan that provoked escaped and could not be stifled, though he tried to muffle it by smothering his face in her hair which smelled like strawberries. He rested there for a moment savoring the feel of her hand on his member and her hair on his face. She had the pressure almost perfect and he let himself ride on that orgasmic state that had already begun with the snorting of the tooth. It was almost as though he was in his own dream state.  
"Mummmm... Such a lovely dream such a lovely… passionate… erotic dream." He whispered hypnotically into her hair watching his breath fluttering it as he spoke. His wings responded by giving increasing their flapping to the stimulation. He couldn't wait, he pressed her flat on her back and between the two of them they freed her from the shorts.  
“You're so beautiful… you are so willing… you want me… as much as I want you …don't you?"  
She responded by spreading her legs wider and settling herself as she raked one hand through his longish gray hair pulling his head down to make him kiss her as she thrust her hips up towards him invitingly. "Who are you?" She asked again sleepily.  
"I told you already, I’m the Tooth Fairy." He said in a sexy way, as he drew the back of his fingers up and down her inner thighs.  
“You are not the tooth fairy I ever imagined.” She told him giggling, as she blinked and blinked again, trying to focus her eyes in the dim light. "You've never been like this Jason," she whispered rolling her hips beneath him. "I like this game."  
"Such a sexy game isn’t it? So erotic…all your fantasies you never imagined." He rubbed her thighs and her belly as he said it finally resting his hand between her legs as he finished. She was wet, extremely wet he didn't even have to press his fingers deeply to feel it. He exhaled a satisfied sigh. He flickered his fingers over her mons and brushed her clit ever so gently and watched her hips buckle and sway as she moaned at his touches. He positioned himself between her legs and her hand was on her his cock again skillfully manipulating her eyes seeming to focus on it for a moment as shaft of light fell just the right way to illuminate it.

"Jason you are huge! I don't remember you being this large." She giggled again, almost like a schoolgirl. He wondered if the room were brighter he would see her blushing as her hand stroked him again, rolling the foreskin. “I don’t remember the wings either.”

He wondered for a moment who Jason was, the boy's father? A favorite old lover? But only for an instant, this moment was too rich to linger on anything other than what was happening. He wanted to put his cock in her mouth so badly but that was also one of the dicey moves but he wanted to enter her too. Each level of intimacy held its own risks but the one he wanted more. He would see how it went maybe try the other later. He pressed a finger inside her and another as she worked his cock with her hands, reveling in the moment, drifting on his high. Their heavy breathing mixed with the sound of crickets and soft rustling from the trees flowing in with the breeze mingling the scent of honeysuckle with the scent of her. 

“Sweet heart, I want you now. Do you want me to? You’re ready aren’t you?" He was rubbing the head of his cock against her clit, everything was so wet and she was moving with him moaning. Her excitement, he could tell, was building.

"Oh please, please, please!" she gasped taking deep breaths and squirming, pressing his bum to bring him down as she trust up.

"Are you sure you're ready? Should we wait a little longer?" He asked with a husky tease in his voice.

"No… Now. Do it now!" She commanded and he thrust the head inside her but not too far, too fast. He didn't want to hurt her he was large that was fact, larger than most men. She groaned with surprise but she didn't stop him. She raised her legs and locked them around him trying to draw him in further as he withdrew instead, all but the corona.  
With continued short strokes he entered her to the point he had before. He continued kissing her deeply mingling his tongue with her tongue running his hand up her side and across her breast, resting there for a moment before he pulled out again. She hadn't seemed to fully awaken once. He spoke softly in a rhythmic cadence into her ear, more sweet nothings in words about what a sensuous dreams she was having.

"You want it? You want it all?" His wings were beating rapidly he was having trouble restraining himself he had not had a woman like this in a while, often things had to be done much more quickly but he could not wait any longer and he could tell that she could not either she was the pressing her hips up, forcing him to push the tip a little deeper. Then he entered her all the way she gasped with a bit of shock at the size as it filled her. She was otherwise silent clasping her arms around him and rubbing his back and shoulders as she responded to his kisses and moved with him. Her fingers lightly stroked his fluttery wings and her face showed perplexed wonder. It was good, so good he thought. He didn't know if this was a woman who truly loved sex or had been without it too long. She continued softly moaning as she was savoring her dream as much as he was savoring the actual experience. He gave a series of short quick thrusts not withdrawing much, almost a pummeling sort of movement which she seemed to like.

"Ummmmm...oh yes!" she breathed out into his hair confirming his thoughts as he switched to pulling out almost entirely followed by thrusting deeply. She was so tight around him as he felt her contracting her muscles against his hardness. He groaned it was almost unbearably delightful. He rested against her and was still. He didn't want to come yet but he was so close so close he nuzzled her neck and her face with his scruffy beard. He was going to try the next chancy part because she seemed so compliant, she seemed to be drifting in the perfect mesmerized state that he needed her to be.

 

"A wonderful erotic dream…. that's all you remember in the morning… with some vivid memories of your favorite parts... the strange role-playing sexual experience… the best sex dream you ever had in your life." Again he started to move gently and slowly inside her. Presently he pulled out slowly until she was empty. She gave a little gasp of sorrow as if she was afraid he might be leaving her unfulfilled. He carefully got her to untangle her legs and raised himself to his knees sitting her up

"Suck me sweetheart, Mother… suck me please. You want to don't you?" He asked positioning her face and her lips in front of his erection that was bobbing from excitement as he looked at her mouth with parted lips allowing a glimpse of teeth. She hesitated in her response so he caressed her hair and traced her lips with his thumb, rubbing his cock on her cheek.

"Mother, do you want me to leave?"

"I don't remember you having that sexy stubbly beard." She told him gazing at his face but she opened her mouth and took the corona inside rolling her tongue around it. Licking the opening at the tip until he thought he might scream with his pent up desire which again set his wings beating at a mad pace and his heart racing, everything tightening with expectation. She couldn't take him very deep but her mouth felt enticing as he felt occasional little scrapes from her teeth soothed by her tongue. It turned him on incredibly but he stopped her there. He wanted to finish inside her pussy.

He abandoned the willing mouth and laid her gently back down grabbing her tities and squeezing her ripe nipples watching as she arched her back in expectation. He took one erect nipple between his lips and pulled, she wiggled, tickled by the feel of his long hair against her skin and she ran her fingers through it and kept them there following his head as he trailed kisses across her belly and down her thighs moving inward and up towards the center placing kisses on her mound he felt all her muscles tightening she knew what he was about to do, the effect his tongue would have along her most intimate places giving them total attention. She shivered and shuddered with the delight of his tongue as it roamed everywhere and his lips puckered around her pearl and sucked firmly as he flipped the tip of his tongue against it again and again. She moaned and shuddered uncontrollably. He felt her orgasm flowing into him, his high cresting again his desire overwhelmed him and he pulled away thrusting his shaft back inside her body in one motion, knowing she was ready to accept it. His mind was flooded he could think of nothing else nothing but this indulgence, this strange intimacy of the experiences he shared with these women after getting intoxicated from their children’s lost teeth. They were rarer than the highs from the teeth and nearly as stimulating but in a different way. He felt her move with him as she reached her hand and caressed his balls and squeezed them gently.

"Mercy woman this is wonderful,slow burn Mercy." He groaned giving hard short thrusts and felt her shuddering harder and harder her breath coming in short gasps.

"God you are so big. I feel so good so good Mr. Tooth Fairy, fuck me harder."

"You like you like being fucked by the tooth fairy? Don't you? I'll comply." He rammed her harder, was surprised she could take it and didn't seem to be asking him to back down.

"Whoever thought being fucked by the tooth fairy would be like this?" She moaned bucking up to meet his hard thrusts.

Her language gotten a little more course as she reached her orgasm and everything in her body seemed to tighten and spasm around him and he came harder than he had in ages wings fluttering rapidly his own breath coming in gasps as hard as hers as he went slack and collapsed against her.

Her body gave another spasm of delight and yet another as he kissed her hair, throat and shoulders soothingly, feeling her hands roaming his body as she lay there passively floating in her orgasmic dream. He however had not gone completely limp and he had not withdrawn, laying there pressed against her body for what seemed an eternity of bliss. Then he started to move again inside her very slowly she didn't object. She seemed to have a no power left in her body, everything slack, she lay there smiling up at his face with the look of wonder and curiosity about what was happening. He made love to her more slowly then. It had been a very, very long time since a woman had let him spend this much time enjoying her body and he was thrilled by it. She seemed to have no response at first. She was so totally spent but gradually as he moved against her she started to respond with very subtle movements. Eager for him to take her to the top once more but with little energy left to do it. He throbbed inside her and he could tell she felt that as she made exquisite little mewing sounds into his hair which exhilarated him and made his hardness grow. He shifted rolling her on top of his body, folding his wings under. He knew this wasn't going to last much longer on either part. This was a turn of events that happened even more rarely to see a woman on top of him.

He felt the weight of her, as their slow coupling continued, mattress creaking along with her little mewing sounds. She kissed his chest and sucked his nipples, stroked her hand against the top of his thigh. He was close to spending. It was not going to be the same kind of climax as the first with the overwhelming burst of adrenaline and stars. This was the white hot of the slow after burn. He thrust deep rotating his hips until he heard her gasps coming again in her mews getting more intense. He was sure she was still riding the same orgasm that had started with their first fuck. It came shortly, an orgasm more subtly exquisite than the bombs triggered by the first. He withdrew and lay back besides her gathering her into his arms embracing her, kissing her, running his hand across her body. Taking her face and cupping it between his hands he gave her a final lingering kiss a she drifted sated.

"This was exquisite wasn’t it, sweetheart, mother, my love?" He whispered to her again in his mesmerizing tone hypnotizing her, making sure she was steeped deep down in that place he wanted her to be, stroking her hair back from her face. "What a perfect… dream. When you wake up in the morning… that's all you’ll remember this being. But your son has more teeth to lose, so maybe I can visit you again Mother." He disentangled himself from her and watched her fall into a deep heavy slumber as he got out of bed and pulled the covers up over her. He buttoned his shirt back up fast and he put on his other clothing then he went to the window, opened it more fully and flew away into the night.

 

The End

~*~


End file.
